


Podfic Version of "How Do I Make You Love Me?" - A BBC's "The White Queen" Fanfiction

by Golden_Boots



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Historical, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, erotic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Boots/pseuds/Golden_Boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the wedding night of Richard Plantagenet and Anne Neville.  He wants her to love him.  She wants to love him.  They both want to be loved by the English people.  How can they capture their imagination?  By revealing all…</p><p>I have striven for complete historical Inaccuracy and in that, I believe I have succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Version of "How Do I Make You Love Me?" - A BBC's "The White Queen" Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have recorded and posted podfic. All feedback is welcome! Microphone quality is not perfect but if my podfic proves popular, I shall invest in a better quality one.

https://soundcloud.com/golden_boots/fan-fiction-the-white-queen

Here’s the promised podfic version of the story posted below.It’s rated NC-17 – don’t like, don’t listen.Apologies for the quality of the microphone used – if my podfics prove popular, I will invest in a better quality one! This is the first time I have recorded and posted podfic.Please feel free to comment – feedback at this point would be highly useful. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the rights to “The White Queen” – this story’s for fun and not for profit.


End file.
